This invention is directed to an exhaust gas deflector valve for use in an automobile, preferably in relation to an exhaust gas recirculation (EGR) system, having as the main purpose conducting exhaust gas through a heat exchanger that acts as a gas cooler when cooling is required and, when the gas is below the minimum limits for cooling, deflecting and thereby recycling the gas directly to the engine, without it passing through the heat exchanger.
The gas deflector valve is activated by a vacuum or pressure pneumatic system, preferably by means of a directed valve actuated by an electric signal from the engine's electronic control center.
Use of the inventive gas deflector valve assures gas recycling at an optimum temperature, improving or maintaining performance of the internal combustion engine as regards combustion, specific power, specific consumption, transience of operation and control of pollutant emissions. The use of the gas deflector valve reduces the occurrence of gas condensation and, consequently, non-operation of components and accessories of the system for control of pollutant emissions, due to soot, oil, water deposits, and other residues from combustion on the walls of equipment, the heat exchanger, ducts and EGR valve, inlet manifold, nipples and other components.
The invention is best understood with reference to the attached illustrative drawings, with reference to the detailed description below.